


Hasta tarde

by VathySkotadi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Last Chance
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Other, Overworking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VathySkotadi/pseuds/VathySkotadi
Summary: Eikatz parece estar trabajando hasta tarde, otra vez. Te tocará obligarle a dormir, otra vez.
Relationships: Protagonist/Eikatz
Kudos: 3





	Hasta tarde

La oscuridad de la habitación, ya familiar para ti, es tu bienvenida a cuando abres la puerta. Incluso si es lo más profundo de la noche, el persistente brillo de un monitor puede entreverse más allá de las desorganizadas estanterías frente a ti, las cuales parecen separar la habitación en dos para, quizá, dar algo más de privacidad al dueño de la misma.

Varias torres de PC y monitores, cuyos usos aún desconoces, se hallan en pilas que se ven peligrosamente inestables por todas partes. El suelo está repleto de diferentes papeles, algunos con información más útil que otros. La única parte del lugar con algo de orden, la cama en la esquina, es notoria por la _carencia_ de quien debería estar recostado en ella.

Cierras la puerta detrás de ti, dando cuidadosos pasos entre los papeles y las piezas de tecnología hasta que logras llegar a las estanterías sin haber hecho demasiado ruido, y al mirar tras la esquina, le ves de aquella forma en la que suele estar: Con mala postura, escribiendo algo a una velocidad que te parece superhumana, mirada fija en el monitor como si su vida fuera en ello. Su cabello rubio un desastre, sus ojos azules rodeados de ojeras negras por el cansancio, Eikatz parece no haberse dado cuenta de tu llegada.

Te acercas a él por detrás. Mueves tu silla a un lado con cuidado y le miras por encima del hombro a la pantalla, pero los datos en ella bien podrían ser jeroglíficos para la cantidad de sentido que te hacen. Luego, lentamente y con cariño, le pones una mano en el hombro.

“¡Ah!” Él salta de su asiento, sorprendido por tu toque. Su silla te golpea y empuja hacia las estanterías, donde dejas escapar un ligero gruñido de sorpresa y dolor por el golpe. Eikatz, ojos salvajes y con mano sobre una pokeball, parece tardar un segundo entero en reconocer quién eres. Cuando lo hace, se lleva una mano a la boca y hace una mueca. “Ay, lo siento,” dice, tirando de la silla y dando un paso hacia ti. “¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Me has dado un susto…”

Sonríes, encogiéndote de hombros. Ni tú lo llevas claro realmente. “Quería darte una… ¿Sorpresa?” sugieres, a lo que Eikatz reacciona con una ceja levantada. “Diré que fue una misión cumplida.”

Tras un momento más mirándote con claro escepticismo, él suspira y da vuelta su silla, sentándose. Tras frotar sus ojos con cansancio, sube la mirada y te sonríe levemente. “La próxima al menos di hola.”

“Lo tendré en cuenta.” Te sientas en tu silla y le miras a la cara. Con tan solo mirar a la pantalla un par de veces y dirigirle una intensa mirada, el **Cabecilla de Comando Energía** pilla lo que quieres decirle y sonríe nerviosamente.

“Ya sé, ya sé. Pero es que es importante,” insiste por enésima vez esta semana. Sin embargo, tu mirada no se relaja. Eikatz, inseguro de cómo escaparse de esta—no es como si fueras a dejarle hacerlo—mira nerviosamente a su alrededor, buscando algún tipo de excusa.

“Venga,” te levantas y le ofreces tu mano.

“P-pero…”

Tu le chitas para que no se queje, y entendiendo el mensaje, toma tu mano y se para. Le miras a los ojos en la oscuridad, haciendo tu preocupación evidente. “Tienes que estar bien descansado para hacer estas cosas y lo sabes. Por favor.”

“¿Si digo que te estaba esperando me ahorras el sermón?”

Le sonríes y, con la naturalidad de quien ya ha hecho esto unas cuantas docenas de veces, te inclinas hacia delante, presionando gentilmente tus labios contra los suyos. Son cálidos y están secos, pero a pesar de la costumbre, nunca te cansas de la sensación.

“Sólo por hoy,” le dices cuando te separas, aunque presionas tu frente contra la suya. “Y estás deshidratado, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a por algo de beber?”

“Uhm…” Eikatz mira hacia un lado, incapaz de responder a sabiendas de la hostia verbal que le pegarías si confesara. Con un suspiro de frustración, alcanzas a tu mochila y le ofreces uno de los muchos—decenas—de jugos de fruta que has comprado. Él lo toma con agradecimiento y se lo bebé del tirón. Luego le ofreces otro par y le fuerzas a tomarlos también. “Realmente te gustan estos jugos de fruta, ¿eh?”

“Bastante, aunque suelen ser para mis pokémon.” Es que son más baratos que las pociones, ¿cómo no ibas a comprarlos?

“¿Quiere eso decir que me consideras un pokémon?” Él pregunta con una sonrisa sardónica.

“No, pero… si que nos considero un equipo,” le respondes, sintiendo un leve calor trepar a tus mejillas por la cursilería que acabas de soltar. A Eikatz no parece afectarle, y en su lugar simplemente sonríe y se inclina para darte otro pequeño beso.

Cuando os separáis una vez más, llevas una mano a su mejilla. “¿Vamos a la cama?”

Él duda un segundo, mirando a su monitor una última vez. “Supongo que puedo terminarlo luego…”

“Nada de ‘supongo’,” le fuerzas a volver a mirarte. “Venga, a dormir.”

Sabiendo que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerte, se deja arrastrar a la cama, donde tras despojarle del noventa por ciento de su ropa le haces recostarse. Unos segundos más tarde te has metido con él—dejando la PC encendida, porque te niegas a tocar nada por miedo a cagarla— y, yaciendo cara a cara, al fin sientes el cansancio del día de trabajo llegarte. “Buenas noches, Eikatz,” le dices.

Él toma tu mano bajo las sábanas se mueve un poco más cerca. Puedes sentir su cálida respiración en tu rostro por unos segundos antes de que ponga su cabeza bajo tu mentón. “Hasta… mañana…” Eikatz intenta hablar, pero su voz es débil y su mano desliza fuera de la tuya en lo que se acurruca para dormir presionado contra ti.

Sintiendo un calor en tu interior completamente independiente de la temperatura de la habitación, le pones un brazo encima y cierras tus ojos.

Y dejas que la tierra de los sueños te reclame.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Habéis jugado PKMN Last Chance? Porque está guapisimo. No sabemos demasiado de los personajes aún asique mantuve la tematica del fic sencilla, pero me entró la inspiración para esta tontería asique la hice. Creo que es la primera vez en años que escribo en segunda persona, pero es para que cualquiera leyendo esto pueda pretender que su avatar es quien esta ahí.  
> Checad la Alfa en twitter, os lo ruego: **@GameLastChance**
> 
> Si os mola lo que habéis leído, y os gustaría _ver más,_ considerad _checkar_ mi twitter o contactarme en discord!  
> -Twitter: @BillErak (95% de esto es retweets de shitposts o mierdas gays, mirad el tweet pinneado)  
> -Discord Tag: VathýSkotádi#1696  
> Agradecería el _apoyo!_


End file.
